Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine having a waste gate valve which is provided in a bypass passage bypassing a turbine of a supercharger supercharging intake air and regulates supercharging pressure generated by the supercharger.
Description of Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a control device for an internal combustion engine as an example of known control devices in the related art. The internal combustion engine is mounted in a vehicle as a driving source and includes a waste gate valve including an electric actuator. In this vehicle, idling stop control for automatically stopping the internal combustion engine is executed when predetermined automatic stop conditions are satisfied. In addition, in this control device, the waste gate valve is maintained in a fully closed state due to electrification of the actuator while the internal combustion engine is at an automatic stop.